


Bowstring

by FoldedPagesxo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Brainwashing, Brainwashing but not really but kinda?, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, I had fun writing this commission, I wouldn't say GRAPHIC depiction of violence, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Jealousy, Just a lil baby bit, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Outdoor Sex, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, commission, more dub-con than non-con I say, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoldedPagesxo/pseuds/FoldedPagesxo
Summary: The force caused her grip to falter on the wooden sword, and it tumbled away as her knees and hands fell to the ground. Sharp, radiating pain in her jaw blossomed behind a developing bruise that was soon replaced with a thin, cutting sting along her throat. Around Byleth's neck was the string of his bow, pulling her head back."Sheesh, Teach. Sleeping all those years really made you rusty, huh?"OR; Claude finds a new way to use his bow.





	Bowstring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymoustiger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymoustiger).

> This is a commissioned piece I did for Anonymoustiger, and I absolutely adored writing this fiction.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Claude is 110% daddy and gets a little dark in this. I love the idea of something dark brewing under his playful exterior. His is almost (ALMOST) lighthearted and fun while Dimitri's is just plain monstrous. 
> 
> As always, please leave any feedback or constructive criticism you may have, it is much appreciated.
> 
> And, if you're up for it, leave kudos! They encourage me to write more xoxo
> 
> [My tumblr page](https://xofoldedpages.tumblr.com/) where I will take requests for anything large or small! Just click on the arrow in the upper left-hand corner and select requests / comments / love !

The mere thought of praying to a god revolted Claude. He has - and always will - believe that the only person you can truly rely on is yourself. At least, that's how it was before time changed everything; before five years passed; before the Alliance came to a deadlock within the destructive war. Now, he found himself relying on a Goddess. 

Or, he would, but the woman was stubborn, steadfast on traveling to Faerghus after learning what had become of his Princeliness. Claude couldn't exactly blame her, though.

Actually, he could.

He was the one who traveled back to the monastery, holding onto his belief that Byleth would return to them. He was the one who saw her bathed in the light of a new dawn as she ascended to the Goddess Tower. He was the one who greeted her with open arms after her five-year slumber. Yet, Byleth still chose Dimitri, just like she had all those years ago. 

After seeing Byleth dance around the battlefield like a work of art in motion, his tactician mind knew the Golden Deer house needed her expertise. So, when Professor Manuela stepped up to the front of their classroom, Claude was less than pleased. He hid his feelings well, though, behind a feigned grin as the months passed at Garreg Mach. That facade nearly faltered, though, during the Horsebow Moon. 

Claude had been on his way back to his quarters when his Princeliness' voice crept from the cracked door of the Blue Lion's classroom.

"Professor, please accept these gift on behalf of the Blue Lions."

Curious, Claude moved closer. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, his ankles crossing over one another. Neither Byleth nor Dimitri noticed his presence. 

"Thank you, Dimitri," Byleth accepted the note and brooch. 

At the time, Claude thought nothing of this little meeting, nonchalantly hovering nearby, waiting for his opportunity to intervene and wish the professor a happy birthday as well. That time never came. 

After receiving her gifts, Dimitri leaned in and placed a tentative kiss on Byleth's lips. Claude nearly toppled over at the display. He brashly moved from the doorframe to just outside the classroom. The reaction Claude was expecting from Byleth - a swift reprimand - never came either.

"Dimitri," Claude could hear the frantic exhalation in Byleth's speech. "I've already told you, we can't continue this. Not until you're out of the Officer's Academy."

Having gained enough information, Claude continued his stride back to the dormitories. A wicked grin sprouted on his lips. 

"His Princeliness and Teach, huh?"

Jealousy rattled deep within his bones that night, anchoring itself within Claude's very skeleton. Back then, Claude chalked it up to a simple schoolboy crush on his professor, but it was much more than that. Byleth was unreachable, and Claude did not appreciate unreachable. That obsession continued to manifest in Byleth's absence, developing into something more sinister. Now, he was older; wiser and there was nothing Claude could not achieve if he set that brilliant mind to it, even his precious Teach.

"Awe, C'mon, Teach. Humor me for once," Claude chimed, his hands crossing behind the nape of his neck leisurely. 

"For old time's sake." 

He flourished his request with his signature wink, and Byleth found herself unable to resist his charm. 

"Fine," she responded. "I'll train with you one last time, but then I leave for Faerghus." 

It was the middle of the night; the perfect time to travel undetected towards the Kingdom's capital of Fhridiad. Claude nodded, affirming her request. "I won't stop you, Teach."

"Good, then let's head to the training grounds."

A part of Byleth accepted Claude's request because of the guilt riddling her insides. Both Claude and Dimitri were her students, and she cared for them deeply, but Dimitri needed her more. He always had.

They eventually pushed their way through the cumbersome doors leading into the training grounds. The area seemed untouched by the hands of time, pristine as ever. As Byleth marveled at the unscathed arena, Claude began to shamelessly shed his outer layer of clothes. His gold-plated shoulder guard was the first to hit the ground with a ringing thud. 

The noise prompted Byleth to twist her body just in time to witness Claude taking hold of his festive sash, untying it. The removal of his sash made it easier to discard his neutral-hued shirt, leaving him in black undergarments. His clothes had hidden just how much his body grew within the last five years, and Byleth's eyes roamed over Claude's taut muscles, admiring his unblemished bronze skin. Claude had always been beautiful. 

"Is that a blush I see, Teach?" He teased, his arms finding their way to his hips. Byleth quickly turned her head and blamed her blossoming cheeks on the frigid weather of the Ethereal Moon. 

"It's freezing out, Claude." The chilled winds of the North had slithered their way into Garreg Mach. 

"I know, but exercising always gets me hot and bothered," He paused his brazen teasing to walk towards a row of stored weapons. To no surprise on Byleth's end, Claude had chosen a longbow. 

While her former student shuffled through the weapons, Byleth followed his example and shed her outer layer of armor, leaving her in only training garments. 

"Here, Teach, a sword-" Claude turned, but the sight of his undressing professor made him forget his next words. "Wow, looking radiant as ever, my friend."

"Hush, Claude," Was all she could mutter, the cold nipping at her skin. Emerald eyes wandered to Byleth's chest. Claude never prayed, but he found himself silently thanking whatever God ruled over the weather, blessing him with Teach's perfect, hard nipples. "The sword?" Her words pulled Claude back to the surface of reality, and he tossed her the training instrument. 

Claude pulled a single arrow from its confines and turned to face Byleth. "How about you start from the other end of the training grounds and charge at me?" He mused. "I'll try and stop you."

It was different from the spars she was used to, but Byleth did not have the heart to reject Claude's proposal, so she simply nodded and made her way to the opposite side. A grim smirk tugged at Claude's lips.

"Here?" She questioned.

"Perfect," He responded, pressing the bow to his cheek. "On three, alright?"

Byleth nodded.

"One."

She readied herself.

"Two."

Her sword lifted, and Claude pulled the arrow tautly.

"Hey, Teach,"

Byleth groaned, clearly frustrated and ready to begin. "What?"

"How do you think the church will react when they learn their beloved Teach was having an affair with one of her students?"

"What?" Byleth gasped, the color from her face draining. Her stilled heart descended into the pit of her stomach. 

"Three." 

Claude released his grip, already moving towards Byleth. Caught off guard, she barely had time to dodge the arrow that struck where her shoulder had once been. Regaining some composure, she thrashed her sword in Claude's direction, but his longbow connected with her jaw before she could strike him. 

The force caused her grip on the wooden sword to falter, and it tumbled away as her knees and hands fell to the ground. Sharp, radiating pain in her jaw blossomed behind a developing bruise that was soon replaced with a thin, cutting sting along her throat. In her daze, Claude had managed to kneel behind her, his crotch perfectly aligned with her ass. Around Byleth's neck was the string of his bow, pulling her head back.

"Sheesh, Teach. Sleeping all those years really made you rusty, huh?"

Seeing his former teacher on all fours, helpless with his bow around her neck, made Claude's cock twitch in his pants. Byleth could feel Claude's growing erection and began to squirm under his body weight. This, however, only caused her ass to sway against his cock, and he let out a low groan deep within his throat. 

"Claude," As Byleth spoke, the sharp string pressed into her neck's tender flesh, embedding raw impressions into her protruding trachea. "You're hurting me," She actually managed to squeeze out the words, teetering on the edge of consciousness, as her arm reached up to wrap her fingers around the string.

He pressed back harder on the bow. "Come now, Teach. Use that exquisite brain of yours," He cooed, looming his body down, so his chest was flush with Byleth's back. His teeth caught the lobe of her ear, and he playfully nibbled on the other shell, rolling it between his teeth. "Who woulda guessed that I would be the one teaching you a lesson, my friend."

By now, Byleth's world was fading to black, and Claude was living up to the name of his crest's dragon, producing stars in her vision. Before she completely let go of reality, Claude slackened the bow, and Byleth instinctively coughed. He moved quickly, using his knee to break the wooden bow in half. This allowed him to shuffle Byleth's hands behind her back, securing them with the string that had previously cut off her supply of oxygen. This position left her helpless with a cheek resting on the training ground floor. 

"Ya know, I didn't want to have to do this."

That was a lie, he did.

"If you had just chosen the Golden Deer, things would have been different."

His voice seemed distant, almost nostalgic as he reminisced on old times. Byleth's jaw tightened, and a mixture of emotions overwhelmed her. Anger? Desperation? She remained silent as he continued.

"But instead, you chose Dimitri," Claude shook his head, his tongue flicking on the roof of his mouth in disapproval. "And then you choose him again! Can you believe that?" As he spoke, his arm snaked around her waist, and his other brushed her luminescent hair to one side. Then, he began to graze his lips along the back of Byleth's neck, building heat whenever they collided with her skin.

His touch was slow and calculated and left no part of her untouched. He moved from her nape to the back of her ear, and finally to the curve of her jawline. The hair he had grown on his face tickled her skin as he moved. When Claude reached the bruised corner of her mouth, his touch eased. He caressed the blemish with his lips once, and then again, and continued to litter the spot with kisses.

Byleth, sickened with his actions, tried to pull her face away. Claude's fingers immediately grabbed onto her chin, and he made sure to press his thumb into her bruise. Her face contorted, but she refused to whimper. "Wow, Teach, you're gonna make this a lot more difficult than it needs to be, huh?"

As he whispered against her ear, his hand snuck up the back of her thigh and into her shorts. "I don't usually reveal my schemes, but I'll indulge you this one time." 

His fingers ran along with the pattern of her stockings, and a wicked grin lit up his face. "Already soaking, I see."

Byleth cursed, her words vaporizing into the cold air. "No need to be embarrassed, Teach. I am pretty damn handsome, after all." 

His fingers worked her cunt from the outside of her stockings. He focused on her swelling clit, using leisurely circles to try and get a rise out of her. "You see," He began, his fingers picking up pace ever-so-slightly. "I'm going to fuck you so thoroughly you forget all about your plans and his Princeliness." 

Claude could feel Byleth's breath hitch in her throat. "And, if that doesn't work, which I'm sure it will," He was confident in his abilities, "You'll do what I say, or would you rather Seteth and the rest of the church find out about your little rendezvouses?" 

"Claude, please, I never-" 

As much as her shorts permitted, Claude retracted his hand and smacked at Byleth's wet cunt.

"Eh, eh, eh," His words cut into her sentence. "I don't want to hear the words 'Clause please' unless you're begging for my cock."

Byleth wondered when Claude's mouth became so filthy. Or, maybe it had always been like that? Despite her growing arousal and a budding warmth in her stomach, she fought against her wrist restraints. 

Claude smiled half-heartedly. "You know, Teach, I always did admire your stubbornness."

Claude withdrew his hand from her shorts completely, but only to slide them down to her knees. He leaned back, watching her squirm. In truth, Claude appreciated the pearly flesh of her ass, the skin contrasting against her black lace stockings. He planted a firm spanking on her cheek, and Byleth's lower back bent in response. A dark chuckle rumbled deep in his throat. "Whoa, Teach, slow down. No need to bend over backward for me quite yet."

"I swear, Claude, once I'm released from these restraints-" Byleth began to mumble threats, but they only made Claude's cock swell with excitement, and he pulled down her stockings in haste. 

Already imagining the taste of his dear professor on his tongue, Claude parted Byleth's lips, revealing her moistened and pink cunt to him. Feeling suddenly exposed and well aware of his fingers on her womanhood, Byleth gasped. Five years ago, she and Dimitri had never ventured this far sexually. The two had only kissed in fear of retaliation for their taboo relationship.

Upon awaking from her slumber, Byleth assumed that Dimitri would be the one to defile her. And yet, here was Claude positioned behind her, using her old relationship as leverage against her. The worst part was, he paid no mind to her protests. 

Without warning, Claude's tongue ground against Byleth's entrance, lapping up whatever juice he could drain from the hole. Byleth inhaled sharply, then bit her bottom lip. She refused to give in to him.

This only kindled something dark within Claude; a deep desire to have his professor quivering at his feet, begging for his cock. He, however, would take his time and savor her taste. His tongue worked her cunt expertly while his hands roamed her thighs and ass, massaging circles into the lean flesh. Soon, his tongue focused on her clit with almost painful pressure, working itself up and down then left and right. He started agonizingly slow, and Byleth began to whimper.

Her response earned a smile against her clit, and Claude gradually began to add tempo to his pace. His technique made Byleth's legs tremble against his head. He gave one final long, hard suck against the nub before withdrawing his face from her parts. From behind, Claude witnessed the unsteady rise and fall of Byleth's chest, and despite the frigid air, noticed hair clinging to her drenched neck. 

"C-Claude," Byleth breathed out between pants.

"You've always had an unusual amount of composure, Teach," His tan, slender fingers traced up her back, above her restrained wrists, and to the front of her face as his body leaned forward. "But watching your legs shake for me, now that is a sight to behold." 

When Byleth's lips parted to speak, Claude seized the opportunity to force his fingers in her mouth. "Show me what those pretty little lips of yours can do," his words ghosted her ear. She had half a mind to bite down on his digits. The only thing stopping her was the position she was in. He had the upper hand, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Tentatively, her lips closed around Claude's fingers, and she swirled her tongue around them best she could. While her tongue served his fingers, he slid them down Byleth's throat, and she heaved against them. When Claude deemed them slick enough, he removed them before she would actually gag. 

Still soaking, it was easy for Claude to insert them into her cunt, and he could have sworn she moaned. It wasn't a matter of if, but when she would be begging for him. His fingers curved inside her, and he massaged her walls, seeking her most sensitive area. 

Byleth delivered a feeble moan, and Claude knew he had found it. "There we go," Claude announced, his fingers working feverishly at her slickened walls.

Byleth tossed her head back, relishing in the warmth that spread through her abdomen. "F-fuck, Claude." The sound of his name on her tongue made his cock drip with pre-cum.

To put Byleth over the edge, he reached in front of her and began to stroke her swollen clit. Both hands worked together tirelessly, and he felt her walls starting to clamp down on his fingers.

And then he stopped, removing his fingers from her entrance. He licked at the remnants of her cunt on his fingers and admired the near breathless woman beneath him. 

"Claude, please-"

He smacked her ass. 

"I already told you, Teach, I don't want to hear those words unless they're paired with the words fuck and me." As Claude reminded Byleth of his conditions, he undid his pants, his erection springing from its confines. He gripped his pulsating cock and rubbed it against Byleth's wet cunt. 

The world around Byleth was spinning in a tipsy haze, and she swore she was intoxicated at that moment. 

"Please, Claude, fuck me."

Immediately, Claude embraced Byleth's neck in the crook of his arm, the tip of his cock readying itself at her opening. "Sheesh, Teach, if that's what you wanted, all you had to do was ask." And, without warning, he plunged himself inside of her.

"Fuck," was the only word he could utter against her ear, his pelvis shifting flush against her ass. 

Byleth felt a dull ripping sensation that soon dwindled into overwhelming bliss as Claude remained station inside her. She felt him twitch against her walls, his nails digging into the side of her hips.

"Teach, you feel fucking phenomenal." 

Claude had been with countless women during Garreg Mach and after, but they paled in comparison to Byleth. Or, maybe he was blinded by the fact he couldn't actually have her. Not in the ordinary sense of the word 'have,' at least.

"Please, just stop talking, and start-"

Claude pulled back his hips only to propel himself hard into his teacher once again, and Byleth cried out. "I don't think you're in any position to make demands," he whispered against her ear, his arm pressing against her neck. 

He started slow and meticulous, pulling his cock backward until it nearly spilled out of Byleth, only to thrust forward and fill her completely. 

"I wonder," Claude began, drawing his cock back. "What Dimitri would say if he could see you now. How wet you are for my cock," his hips moved forward, stretching Byleth's walls. He half-expected her to protest, but her only answer was a needy moan. The display was all he needed to know that Dimitri was far from her mind. 

He released her neck, and his hands gripped a fist full of her hair, jerking her head back. Then, he began to ravage her cunt with swift thrusts. With each moan she choked out, Claude's pace quickened. He fucked her with primal need, her body bouncing off his dick in perfect rhythm.

It wasn't long before an almost uncomfortable warmth bloomed in Byleth's core. First, her legs trembled, but then her whole body followed. With his unoccupied hand, Claude reached below Byleth, stumbling to find her clit in his haste. When he did, he stroked rough circles with his fingers against the puffed nub and pushed her head down into the cold cobblestone ground.

Byleth could barely handle the spine-numbing sensations that conquered her body. Claude, feeling her walls tighten, maneuvered his cock more rapidly, the bouncing adding friction to the fingers violating her clit. The woman yelled out his name over and over into the air as she neared her climax. When she finally released herself on Claude, he could no longer hold his own back.

His cock pulsed and his body hitched forward. Biting down on Byleth's shoulder, he released his warm cum in her walls. Claude rested his chest on her back, striving to regulate his erratic breathing. When he finally unlatched from her, a mixture of their climax seeped down her thigh and onto her stockings; a sight Claude was quite proud of.

Claude easily released her wrists from his makeshift restraints with a lively laugh. "See, Teach, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

The next morning, the others were surprised to see Byleth still apart of their ranks. No one complained, however, especially Claude. His former professor proved valuable on and off the battlefield.

\---

"Hey, Claude," Hilda's voice called out to the Alliance leader as she stood in the doorway of the Captain's Quarters. "Have you seen the Professor? I've been looking everywhere for her!" 

Emerald eyes glanced up from the Tactician's Primer he was studying, his mouth puckering to one side. "I can't say that I have, Hilda. Did you try the sauna yet?"

"Oh, good idea!" And with that, Hilda practically bounced away.

Claude's composure deteriorated as soon as his retainer was out of sight.

"Fuck," He breathed, grasping at Byleth's hair as she swirled and bobbed her head along the length of his cock. From her knees, she glanced up at Claude, his sun-kiss faced was painted with a rosy-pink hue, and his unruly hair framed his handsome face.

And he was hers just as much as she was his.


End file.
